Fighting for Something Else
by PetraLuna
Summary: THE WORLD HAS FOUND OUT ABOUT AMERICA'S 52 CHILDREN.And what's this about a girl who is the personification of both a territory and a country. A new country has appeared as well.What's this got to do with America?What is Belarus hiding from Russia that could change their relationship altogether?What about this new country who has a dark past and wants revenge on 1 country?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** sorry for those who were interested in my now deleted story, "Keeping someone from My Love." I was deeply discouraged to write more when there were barely any reviews. So I decided to do a different story. This was supposed to be my sequel, but that didn't work out please for this story, write any review and ask any questions. So here is my new story, "Fighting for Something Else"! **

**Prologue**

The sky was dark and grey. Smoke from gunpowder and cannons filled the air as well as the foul smell of the deceased. The soil of this country was stained with blood from a recent battle. The sounds of the birds and peace were gone, only to be replaced with the screams of the injured in pain and the cries and mourns of the victims' families, hence them being victims as well. The people were suffering from the conqueror for over 250 years. They had enough and became a rebellion to drive the conqueror away. But _his_ armies were too great and were crushed. Even worse, the conqueror did give them freedom, with a price. _He_ had used their country for his own amusement before leaving after killing 2/3 of the population. He took everything and left them with fending for themselves. They used to be a great nation, they were the deadliest warriors with magic, a divine culture only to be destroyed.

They knew and their country knew that _he_ has left for the purpose of this land to disappear from the map. Completely.

_2 Centuries later_…

A young nation, only 12 years on her appearance, was sitting on a beach, watching as the ships that had took everything from her, her mother, the freedom, and her people, were finally leaving. She was left here, waiting to see what destiny awaits her. She had faced betrayal and is now being sold off to another country, whom she prayed would help her. She looked down at her what used to be a pearl white dress, was now covered with the blood and dirt. She stayed where she was, looking at the sky as it became dawn.

She heard footsteps on the sand but remained where she was. It wasn't until the footsteps stop di d she turned slowly. The figure wore a military uniform and had a few metals on him, making her guess that he was of high importance. She looked up to the figure that had glasses on his face and one of the biggest smiles she ever seen. He bends down so he was face her and took out his right, gloved hand.

"I'm your new hero," he said, the girl 1ooking confused

"What's your name, señor?"

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, the country also known as America!"

Her eyes widened, "You are a county?"

"Yep! And you are?"

She felt uncertain if she should reveal her identity. But a voice somewhere form a distance told her, "Answer him for the sake of us." That voice sound so much in pain more than herself, so she trusted it.

"Hola, mi nombre es Alejandra Carmen Ramos, la personificación de Puerto Rico."

She took his hand hand and knew this was a new beginning.

Por Favor, write reviews for me!


	2. Chapter 1: America's Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:**** I don't own any Hetalia characters except my own. Please write reviews for me and any questions that I will be happy to answer. I mix my ideas of the states with other peoples' ideas from deviantart and fanfiction stories so I don't take full credit on the states. I apologize if my grammar isn't well.**

**Chapter 1**

In a small island, the citizens were relaxing as the sun brought out the hot, yet nice warm weather. There are people lying in the beach, tourists looking at all of the historical monuments, and seniors relaxing under the shade, either watching the young people these days or chatting about the old days when they were in their youth.

In El Yunque, rainforest, it was peaceful as well. The parrots with their bright green color feathers, flapping their wings high. A figure in the distance was climbing Mount Britton. The figure finally made it to the top, the wind blowing past her. Her dark brown, waist-length float in the breeze letting her neck feel the cool wind. She wore a red, spaghetti strap shirt and dark jeans that reached just above her knees. She wore brown hiking boots and on the left side of her head, a red hibiscus. She also had lightly tanned skin and her hazel green eyes looked up and she smiled. Smiled because she was in her home, her land that she was proud of. For she is the personification of Puerto Rico and she was proud of it.

"Bloody Wanker! I told you a million times not to bother me with your perverseness!" the British man shouted at the French who try to cuddle with him.

"Oui, but France always cuddles with his 'friend.'"

"In your dreams!"

"That too."

The World Meeting was in its usual moments. Germany would try to start the meeting, Italy would whine about pasta, Spain would cuddle with his 'cute tomate' which Romano would reject and try to pry him off. France and England would fight as always, Hungary hitting poor Prussia with her frying pan for tormenting Austria, Norway chocking Denmark and telling Iceland to call him 'Big Brother' which he refuses. Finland would cry from Sweden's scary glance, making him feel sad, sleepy Greece would fight with Turkey about who's the better fried to Japan which Japan being in the middle would stay quiet and shutter. China is scolding Hong Kong, the Baltic trio cowering in fear from Russia's aura while Poland defend Lithuania just like Switzerland defending Liechtenstein from any of the countries. Belarus is beside Russia, waiting for any of his orders and Canada wishes from the corner of the room to be noticed for once. Yep, the usual meetings like all the others except….

**We're soldiers, we're soldiers  
Armies of one on a battle field  
We're soldiers and soldiers bleed  
Oh oh oh  
Before it's all over  
You'll never be unforgiveable  
You and I we're soldiers**

Everyone paused when they heard the song of a ringtone. Even Sweden paused when he heard it. It was a song that one of the Swedish singers sung in the Eurovision 2012. Where was it coming from?

"Sorry dudes," America said as he took out his phone from his pocket and put it against his ears.

"Hey!" What he didn't know was that he put it on speaker.

"Am'ric'….th'y r act'ng 'p ag'n." a voice a bit deep but not too much like Sweden's said.

"Adam!" America said worried when he realize it was _him._ "Sorry dude. Who was it this time?"

"N'w York and M'ss'ch's'tts….say'ng wh's t'm is b'tter, R'd Socks or Y'nk's." his statement was proven when shouts from the background were heard.

"Yankees are way better than the Red Socks! My team won 27 World Series while yours won only 7!" a girl's voice yelled through the room.

"My team has more triples and doubles than yours!" a guy's voice shouted back.

"You're just upset that you sold Babe Ruth to me!" then there was a scream and some shuffling before they heard something crash.

"You broke Mom's Xbox you wankers!" another voice shouted through the speaker.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT AMERICA IS NOT A GIRL!" two voices shouted.

"Yes, but America acts like a mother to us and many of the states call him that."

"…..m'ke sure th't th'y p'y 'r Xbox M'm."

"Not you too Delaware!" the other line hang up, leaving only the annoying buzzing sound. America sigh, knowing what the outcome will be when he gets home. He should have called Puerto Rico to help, but she's been getting stressed and sick due to the high crime rate and hurricanes so he let her have a nice vacation. He could ask _her_, but she might be bribed by the states with the historical places. His thoughts were interrupted when England shouted at him, "What The Bloody Hell Was That?!"

'Great! I forgot that the others are here! How am I going to explain this to them?!' America started to freak out. If he doesn't say the truth, the countries will think he's hiding some awesome top secret thing that could destroy them all and he might even start WW3 instead of Germany. But if he did, his beloved, awesome children will be revealed and _her_ which will be bad because _she_ might decide to attack _him_ which might start another world war. While he was panicking, the others looked at him strangely.

~~~VEE~~~ "Germany, why is America looks like he lost his mind?"

"I don't know, but I heard some strange names like New York, Massachusetts, and Delaware?"

"Why is there someone who nearly has the same accent as Su-san?" Finland looked at Sweden who didn't know how to respond.

Belarus looked pale as well as Canada because they knew what he is hiding and Belarus' secret could be revealed if his secret is. England looked worried and went up to America, putting a hand on his left shoulder, "Hey America, is everything alright?" to his surprise, instead of the usual 'I'm the Hero' response, America closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them and look directly at the countries.

"I guess the secret will come out anyway."

'America, vat are you doing?!' Belarus thought in terror.

"What are you hiding from us?" France said, "Who are those voices from?"

"My children."

"Oh, so they are your, WHAT?!" he was taken aback. He didn't mean to get that answer?!

"America, what do you mean 'my children'? Surely, a male country like you can't have children?" England said; know it was rare for a country to have children these days but not impossible since his deceased mother was Britannia.

"Yeah, well I do have, 51 of them. Some of them are teens and some are toddlers and children."

"51!" all the countries shouted. They were surprised and shocked that the country that looks so irresponsible, self-centered, and childish, have children. 51 to be exact.

"Yeah the 13 colonies, Louisiana Territory, all those stuff," he shrugged.

"You must be joking you burger bastard!" Romano yelled.

"Nope," he took out a heavy looking wallet and flipped it open, letting a long row of pictures coming out until they reached to the floor. The countries looked at them. Some of them were teenagers, others were young children. What was scarier besides the evidence was that many of them look like the countries mix with America's features. There was even one that looks exactly like France. *shutter*

England went pale when he say two that look nearly exactly like him, 'Did I have children with America?!'

America put the pictures away quickly, not letting them see the rest of the photos.

"So America has 51 kids," Prussia said as he opened a can of beer, "Vat more surprises does the young country have?"

A man in a black suit busted through the doors, patting being proof that he ran here, and "You won't believe what's going on! There's a new country that has announced itself out of nowhere!"

"Da, a new country? What continent is it from?" Russia asked, not really affected by America's news and is interested in the other one.

"From North America! It appeared all of a sudden in the North Atlantic Ocean near the United States of America!"

When 'America' came out of the guys mouth, again all attention went to America who froze in shock.

"And that's not all," everyone took their attention back to the man, "The country itself is so big that it was estimated to be the same size as all of the Nordic countries combined!"

The Nordics as well as some of the countries paled. This country is as big as them and they were pretty much a big land when together.

"Has the country send any message?" Lithuania said.

The man gulped, "Yes, and the message is…"

_**I will give you my name when I make my appearance at the World Conference Building with my king tomorrow at 7p.m.**_** I will** **answer all of your questions there. In the meantime, I will tell you only one thing. Myself as a nation and my people are allies with America.**

Many of the nations fainted right there, including England and Germany.

"Spoke too soon," Prussia said as he took another gulp from his beer.

Please remember to write reviews for me!


	3. Chapter 2: A New Country!

**Author's Note:**** so far only one review. It's pretty upsetting that 64 read my story, but only one wrote a review for me. I don't bite so please do a simple review so I could feel better into writing it. I don't own any Hetalia character except my own. I apologize if any of the main characters are occ. I'm doing my best!**

**Chapter 2**

After the countries that were still conscious manage to wake up the rest of the countries, everyone started saying questions to each other.

"There's a new country?!"

"How can a country come out of thin air?!"

"Maybe magic really is part of this?"

"Is this country another potato eater?!"

"Vee~maybe she or he was lonely and wanted to be our friend!"

"How about we all be quiet and figure out what's going on!" England shouted, the whole room became silent for once.

"Da, ve can ask America. After all, he is an ally to this new country and should know about this. Right, America?" Russia comment smiling at the nation who was almost out of the room using his awesome sneak getaway if it weren't for that communist. America looked sheepishly at the nations who were either glaring at him daggers or curious as to what part he's into this.

"So America, why don't you tell us about this nation? Is it a girl or boy and is she/he is as beautiful as moi? France said as he pushed back his shining hair as to prove himself as beautiful.

"France! Ve do not ask such questions! Vat ve should really ask is for America to tell us if this country could be a threat to us?!" Germany glared at America as if to tell him 'tell or I will start another WW all over again.'

America put up his hands as to make the others give him more space, "Okay, okay. I'm going to only tell you just some stuff since you'll find more tomorrow." He sigh and scratched his head, "Let's see…the country has many cultures like me, but it's mostly on Asian, Spanish, Mediterranean, and of course, American!" he shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

Romano rolled his eyes, "Just continue burger bastard!"

"The country is run by a king and advisors," England felt a bit happy to know that a country still is loyal to royalty, "Should I tell you…no….hmmm….OH! The country is really known for the arts, music, organic harvest, has awesome places for vacations…!"

"Okay, we get that, but is this country dangerous?" Norway asked, getting also curious since he is one of that few countries that believe in magic.

America's silence made the countries nervous. The usual cheerful, loud country is now quiet with a hint of sadness and pain in his eyes that England recognize when they were fighting each other during the American Revolutionary War. "I will be lying if I say the country isn't, but I will be also lying if I said the country is," he paused for a moment as to think hard in what he will say which scare much of the nations from his sudden serious tone which he barely is serious. "I will tell you that this country suffered so much, almost dying at one point. Now, the country could even match my strength," The air became tenser in his statement. To think that another country besides Russia could match America's?! Then, America glanced hard at the countries in a threatening way, "I also treat that country as my child," his voice darker, "If any of you try to conquer the country, I promise you that not only will that country would make you feel like you're dead, but I will promise that I will make you even regret _being a country. Got That?!_"

The countries blink in surprise as to how serious and threatening America is and many of them nodded hastily, even Germany. "Very vell. Ve vill meet again tomorrow vith our bosses. Be there before 7p.m. You are all dismissed.

The countries began to take their stuff and go home, thinking about the new arrival of a new country. Belarus quickly took her stuff and went straight to America. "I need to take to you. _**Now!**_" she hissed the last part into his ear. America quickly nodded, knowing what she was going to say. They both went into the back room of the meeting, a library.

Russia looked around him, wonder where his little sister could be. She has been strange for the past few years to be exact. She doesn't stalk him as much as she used to, and barely does the whole 'marry me' subject. He then spotted from the corner of his eyes Belarus' dress as it slipped into a room which he believed was the library. Ukraine looked at the direction Russia was looking at. "Maybe we should wait for our sister near the door, Russia."

"Da, I agree," they both went to wait near the door when…

*_**Smack**_*

Ukraine jumped a little at the noise as if someone was slapped. The door was opened a bit so they peaked in to see if Belarus was trying to kill someone who was in fact America. Belarus had her left hand up as evident that she made the slap and America in front of her with his right cheek red.

"Як ты мог! У Вас ёсць ідэя, што вы зрабілі?!" (How could you! Do you have any idea what you've done?!) She yelled at him, tears forming under her blue eyes.

America looked at her, ignoring the stinging pain in his red cheek, "You know you can't keep them away from their father. They are already asking for him. You hid them long enough. Two of them are part of him Belarus, he'll bound to find out sooner or later…"

"Nyet!" she yelled back, "Ён можа не любіць іх, як ён быў не са мной. Ён разбіў маё сэрца, і я не хачу, каб мае дзеці адчувалі сябе сапраўды гэтак жа! (He may not like them, he wasnot with me. He broke my heart, and I do not want my children to feel the sameway**!)**"2

Ukraine looked was shocked that her sister who was so fearless and so strong than herself is broken down. What's worse is that Belarus had children. She had figured that Belarus had her hearts on Russia, but did someone else take her heart when the Soviet Union fell? And who was the father of her children? She did say more than one so what it possible that a nation could have children and she was in a relationship for a long time before the man left her?

She looked at Russia who was clenching his gloved hands hard. How dare someone use his sister like that, made her have children, and then left. His aura grew darker and darker as he thought of all the possible tortures he could use on the guy. He promises that he will even send his enemy, General Winter, to freeze the living soul of that man!

"Big Brother?!" Belarus' voice interrupted Russia's deep thoughts when he looked up to see her eyes and America's widened more of her with fear. "Why are you here?! How much did you heard?!" her voice filled with fear and anger.

Ukraine went up to Belarus, "Little sister, we…"

"We heard everything," Russia continued, "You have children?! Who is father so I may kill him for hurting you?"

Belarus shook her head furiously, "No! None of you vere supposed to hear about this! She went to go pass her older siblings when Russia grabbed her.

"If you don't vant to tell us, zen say vhere are ze children? How many you have sister?" he looked at her, letting her see some of the sadness in his eyes. Belarus wanted to tell them, wanted to tell Russia, but the only thing to come out of her mouth was, "I'm sorry Ivan." With one snatch of her arm, she ran as fast as she can, away from them.

Russia looked back at Belarus before turning to Alfred, "Vhere are children?! Better give me right answer for Mother Russia is not in good mood," he took out a water pipe to show he meant what he said true.

America sigh, "I can't do that since I gave my word to Belarus. If you like I'll take to her into letting her bring the children to the world meeting tomorrow."

Russia looked to see if there were any lies in what he said but only see the truth. Ukraine went to America, "How come Natasha never told us she had children and only to you?"

America was almost out of the room before speaking, "She was afraid, so she went to the only person who she can trust beside her siblings." And he left, leaving the confused and distressed nations behind.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++somewhere far away++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"The message has been sent and received sire." A man with a black hood bow to a purple hooded man with a buckle that has a dragon to keep his cloak in place. The man also had around him 7 figures who had red hoods lined with silver thread.

"Good, now we must prepare for what will occur tomorrow." The purple hooded man nodded to the messenger.

"Deus benedicat maiestatis eius!" (God bless his majesty!) the black hooded man with one fist, pound on his chest before leaving the dark, medieval like room that is only lit with the candles on the round table and the torches on the walls."

Another figure, with a burgundy cloak, appeared before the king, pound on chest before kneeling on one leg. "Salve maiestatem meam." (Greetings your majesty.)

"Salve. It appears that you have gotten what you want. Although I'm pretty sure he is taken surprise." The king chuckled.

"Don't worry, I will handle him. My other half agrees with me as well. Its time I show my true identity." The one burgundy cloak figure said with a hint of amusement.

"I wonder what the other nations would think of another country coming out of nowhere," The ruler said, seeing what the other would say.

The figure looked up from the hood, revealing bright green-blue eyes that held many mysteries, secrets, as well as a dark past, "Not sure," the figure replied with a smile.

"But _he_ will be the most surprised one of all. Seeing the one _he_ thought was gone…"

**So who are these hooded people? Do they have any relation with the new nation? And what about Belarus who actually has kids but doesn't say who the father is and where they are? What does America have to do with this? **

**You will all find out in the next chapter, but in return write some reviews for me. I want to see how well I'm doing.**


	4. Chapter 3: Introducing!

**Author's Note: Wow!**** I actually got 8 reviews. I would like to thank those who gave reviews to me. Sorry if America is being OOC. I'm trying to show that although he can be childish and a self-proclaimed hero, I wanted to show his mature side when it comes to his children (all 51 of them)**

**For the shipping's, I will let you guys guess as the chapters pass. I will also put my country that I created to be the one who will help the others as they start to have feelings towards others they might never thought of loving. So here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

The world has been in a heap of chaos as each country was busy preparing when they day had arrived. Some decided on what to wear from traditional, military, or just a simple outfit. Countries like the Asians were preparing food and festivities for the country as well as the Mediterranean countries like Greece and Turkey who were fighting over what kind of music they should bring.

For the rest of the Europeans, besides the sulking Nordics for being compared to the new country (especially Denmark since he was the king of Scandinavia before), they were more of a mess. France was thinking about how if the country is cute, then it could be his chance in taking it, Germany was typing up questions that he will review and memorize so to ask them on the country, Switzerland was getting his weapons better and military force if he didn't like the country getting near him or Liechtenstein. Spain was thinking about what the country looked like as well as the others, and the rest prepared as well.

In North America however….

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk bad about my country music!"

"But country music is so oooollllddd! You should listen to more hip hop and stuff."

"Cali, stop messing around with Texas. You know how deep his love for music is."

"My Philly cheesesteaks are the best in the country!"

""Penny, one more comment and I promise you that I will make you listen to a Mozart piece to put your other side here no matter how bossy she is like you!"

"We should let dad bring some oranges with him instead of your disgusting peaches."

"Now wait a minute Florida! I haven't even say how awful your oranges are as sour suckers."

"Why you…"

"Virginia, how is my lovely lady?"

"Stay away from my sister you Bloody Wanker!"

"You know that the Carolina twins are way better than you Dakota boys!"

"In your dreams you country girl!"

"Hawaii, don't kill the pig!"

"But I was going to roast it for Alex."

"Who are you again?

"I'm Vermont…."

The majority of the states were fighting each other over dumb things like whose football team was better or what they're famous for…rivalry. The states stopped what they were doing when the window of their meeting room which was on the 6th floor broke as a figure went through it, shattering the glass. They weren't surprised when it was America who did that.

"OOUUFF! Don't squeeze the hero!" when the others saw how America was turning blue by all the weight (hey there are things that even the supper strong America can't handle), they went off him.

"So how was the meeting pa?" Utah asked as she and her older sister Wyoming help seat America at his big armchair that was deep red with tiny American flags, hamburgers, and eagles on them sewn by some of his daughters from the south and west.

"Okay I guess," he said sheepishly. Utah narrowed her eyes at him.

"Pa, what did you do today that made you have that look on your face?" this time, all of the states hovered over the American who knew he was cornered.

"Well, you see….the other nations….found out….about….you….guys," he looked at their faces as seconds went by, minutes. They stayed like that for an hour until he heard that awful click sound that he hears when he watches TV that means that they figured it out. 'Reacting in 3, 2, 1….'

"What?!" they all screamed.

"It's not my fault, New York and Massachusetts were yelling from the background when I was talking to Delaware."

"This is your entire fault. If you haven't started the whole 'Babe Ruth' thing, this wouldn't have happen!"

"Why I ought to,"

"HAHAHAHA! Don't fight in front of the hero!" America said.

"Anyways, we found out that Alex is going to reveal herself to the other nations," Minnesota said calmly.

"Yeah, it appeared she got permissions from someone else other than me. NO FAIR!" America pouted like a kid who didn't get what he wanted.

"So she will have a ceremony to proclaim herself as a nation right…."

America didn't know what his son was going at but like his usual self, ignored it. "Yeah!"

"We, as the United States of America," America started to tense when he said their full group name. they only do that when they mean **BIG BUSINESS**. "Want to do a special event to introduce ourselves and you…"

Immediately two states grabbed both of America's arms, "Are going to help us whether you like it or not mom."

+++That Night+++

"Where is that Bloody Wanker?! It's 6:55 already and he should have been here already."

England complained as he and the other nations were waiting for the new nations and America to come. By some word from America, all the countries were lead to a big dining room where there were a few round tables with seats around them and a large stage at the front. All the countries went to take a seat and it's been half an hour.

"I guess America does not want to come," France chuckled a bit. All the other countries started to complain as well.

"If America isn't here with the new country, then I guess ve vill have to move to another one," Germany started to get out of his seat and everyone starts to follow him. They were almost at the door when the lights turned off and a spotlight on the stage where America came with a black suit.

"Your Hero Has Arrived! Please be seated as the heroic nation tells you guess all about tonight." He fist pump in the air as the nations went back to their seats.

"Now," he said while fixing his glasses, "Since I am the host of this meeting, this means you guys have to follow whatever I say cause I'm the hero. I want all of you guys to also watch a presentation that your hero sadly was forced to do. I mean, that was so uncool for them to gang up on a hero like that and boss him around. Seriously, people these days!" England rolled his eyes as America sounded like he was referring to _himself_.

"Anyways, since you all have been waiting for the hero, I shall present to you….Tony drumroll please," he winked at the corner of the room where Tony, after munching on his burger, press a button his computer and drums started to play, "My Most Awesome, Coolest, Big Thing That Any Hero Could Have…My FIFTY CHILDREN or aka THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" he slide across the stage to leave very confused, shocked, and excited nations to finally see the children of this nation.

All eyes watched carefully as the first state comes to the stage.


	5. Chapter 4: The 13 Colonies!

**Author's Note: **** this is really awesome to have 12 reviews already when I'm just on my 4****th**** chapter. So what I'm going to do is have maybe three or 4 chapters based on the states and the next one as the introduction of maybe Belarus' children and the new country. I will try to make them look like America but also on countries that have a major influence like the highest ethnic group in that state. Well I hope you enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 4**

All the countries watch as the first of America's children come first. It was a boy that looked like an older teen in appearance. But what stuns them the most is how he has a _very close resemblance between two countries_. And you can probably guess who they are….

"EHHH?! Su-san ," Finland whispered to the Swedish, "Why does he look so much like the both of us?"

Sweden didn't know what to say but just watched the state. The teen had Finland's hair, but it was a bit longer and the ends were more spiked like Sweden's. He had fair skin and glasses like Sweden's as well. You could see under them that his eyes are dark blue mixed with violet and look as if they glare. He is very tall and wears a long-sleeve blue plaid shirt, dark blue jeans, and blue and white converse sneakers. He looked a bit nervous but took a deep breath as he began to speak.

"Hei, nimeni on Adam, also kn'n as Delaware," his accent was thick, but not too thick for all the words. "Ah am the first state and the oldest."

"Hey! Why do you look like Sweden and Fin here?" Denmark said from his seat before being nearly choked by Norway with his tie.

'Ah w's kn'wn as "New Sweden" before the 18th Cent'ry and had Swedish, but mostly Finnish bl'd. You can s'y that I w's th' child of Finland and Sweden before I b'c'me a state." He paused to see if he should add anything.

"Can you act like Finland?"

The state nodded to the Danish before removing his glasses. He mumbled "Th's is emb'r'sing ." he closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them, letting them look more like Finland's. Sweden immediately believed that he was their child because no one could have beautiful eyes like his wife unless they're his children. Delaware closed his eyes and open them to be his glaring ones, "It bothers a b't, but I'm fine. Hope th' others don't scar' you." He did a quick bow before staying behind a curtain.

"Well I guess I have another nephew," Denmark comment to the two Nordics who had just found out about their 'child.'

"He looked sooo adorable! I wonder what the next one will be?" Hungary said to Austria and Prussia who just shrugged. "I hope that state will be as awesome as me!"

"Are You Ready to See the Second State of USA?!" everyone jumped by that voice that sounded like a certain German. Hungary glared at Prussia, "Did you try to fool around because it's not funny."

Prussia looked confused, "I didn't do anything this time I swear! Besides, the awesome Prussia does not have a girly voice."

"Who you calling girly?!" a figure came out of the curtains. She had long silver hair that's wild, red, blue eyes, and a scar across her left eye. She wears a white button-up shirt with a blue and red coat that's ripped at the end, a short black shirt, and long white thigh-high boots similar to what Iceland wears. She had that arrogant atmosphere around her as she grinned to the countries. "I am Maria or Pennsylvania, the awesome second oldest!" many thought she looks like a female version of Prussia. "Now you all must be wondering how I am this awesome while Delaware is not even close. Well, that's because he's not famous for Philly cheesesteaks like I am. Or the Liberty Bell which has the famous crack." And is arrogant like Prussia….

"Vhy do you look like my bruder?!" Germany said, freaking out that he might even have a niece.

Pennsylvania just looked at him, "So you must be Onkel Ludwig. Well I had a lot of German blood. Especially with the Amish…" she froze when she heard a classical music playing in the background.

"That's a sonata from Mozart" Austria comment, surprised as to why such a nice piece was being played in this introduction.

Maria looked like she wanted to kill someone. "You guys this isn…." Her hair suddenly turn brown, her eyes purple, and she took out a pair of glasses to wear. "Sometimes I wonder why my other half would even dare to wear this awful outfit. A dress would have been better." She said, having a disgusted face over the clothes she was wearing.

"Is it just me or did my awesome female self-turned into an Austrian?" Prussia looked at his brother for answers only to have an equally shocked look on his face.  
"Vhy do you look like me?" Austria said.

She dusts herself a bit before doing a courteous bow, "I am the other half of Pennsylvania. You can say that I represent the Amish and the music as well. I was the first state to have a piano made in the U.S."

"Vhat have you done to the awesome girl from before?!" Prussia said. "I like this girl better than the other one," Austria stated.

"I only appear when she wants me to and if she hears a classical piece. She comes back when she eats her Philly cheesesteak." She took one out of nowhere and bit into it gently. In an instant her hair went back to silver as well as her eyes the original color. Maria took her glasses off and stormed next to Delaware, "Das war so unawesome von euch, dass mir zu tun! Kein Respekt für die älteren Geschwister!" (That was so unawesome of you do to that to me! No respect for the older sibling!)

"So America has a child with Prussia and Austria huh..." England started to sulk, all his hopes for a relationship with America (which he kept a secret from) started to have less hope.

"Great! America has a German and Nordic state, at least it can be that bad." Ireland said to his younger brother, him and the others Kirkland brothers knowing England's 'secret crush on a certain American.'

"Ciao, my name is John or Giovanni!" A teen strolled to the center of the stage, a grin on his face. He had amburn hair with a curl on his right side. His eyes were blue like America's and he wore a buff color button-up shirt with a blue tie and some dark grey pants.

"Vee~ look fratello! America has even Italian state!" Italy shook hard on his brother who seemed dazed. "Chiggiiii!"

"I am also New Jersey, the 3rd state. Me and New York had a lot of Italian immigrants that came to Staten Island."

France remembered something, "Your that state that's known for Jersey Shore!"

John's face went from being a cheerful state to a very serious guy whose looks could kill someone a thousand times. "WHAT DID YOU SAID?!" he took a gun out of nowhere and pointed straight at France. "What did i ever do?!"

Delaware's head pop up, "You m'st never m'ntion th't TV show ever...last time one of us s'

id that, he s'nt the Italian M'fia on us..."

"You got that right! I"ll have to even ask Illinois and New York for their Mafia! Now if you ever say that again, è meglio pregare che non voglio trovarti!" (you better pray that i won't find you!)

France nodded quickly and New Jersey went back to his happy self, "Vee~ that's good that you understand." He did a quick bow before joining with the other two, leaving a very shaky French who nenerthoguth Italian could be that scary.

"I guess America can even have an English and Italian state, " Ireland looked at England who sobbed on Wales shoulders, his 3rd oldest brother conforting him and also thinking about his sheeps waiting for him at home.

Another state came. He had dark skin with Black hair that reached to his neck and had brown eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with a blue strip across it and dark blue jeans. "Y'all should know that my name is George or Georgia, the 4th state of the U.S. But just because my state name sounds like a girl, doesn't mean that y'all can joke around saying i am a girl!" he scolded, remebering about a particular state that makes his blood boil. "Anyways, y'all should visit my place for my famous fried food and peach pies!" he waved before leving to the other side.

"I'm Samuel, or Connecticut, the 5th state," a teen boy came. He had golden wheat hair, blue eyes covered with glasses, and some freckles on his white skinned-face. "I am a state known to have the highest I.Q. and the Constitution State. I also took pride in being the first state to have hamburgers." He looked carefully at the countries' faces, "Don't blame me, blame the German immigrants. They were the ones that brought hamburger to America."

Everyone glared at Germany, who only murmured to himself that it was his fault for making America into the hamburger lover he is today. Connecticut, knowing that this will happen just nodded happily and let the next state take his turn.

"Hey! I'm Massachusetts, but you can call me Willaim." A teen came wearing a red socks shirt with jeans and red converse. He had wheat hair that went to his shoulders and flicks up at the end, a curl on his head like America's which probably represents Nantucket, and he has green eyes like England. "i'm best known for my Red Sawks and you all should come to Bawston." He said with light Boston accent.

"So i finally get to see you lad," England said, trying to get a conversation with one of his state colonies (He was too depressed and worried to ask the others before).

William just stared at Arthur like he just insulted him. "Don't tell me you forget the Bawston Massacre. You red lobster," he spit at the ground as well as the other states that went after him, showing that they never forgotten the American Revolutionary War or the War of 1812 with him.

England sat in the corner, saying how he made his colonied hate every inch of him. Massachusetts shook his head before of the counties pity and felt sympathy to England who is already hated by nearly half of his American colonies.

"I wonder if there are going to be any female states beside Ms. Pennsylvania, big brother," Liechtenstein said to Switzerland whose only answer was, "Don't know..."

"HAHAHA!" a teen girl arrived looking a bit like the female version of America except her eyes were more green than blue. She wore a green button-up shirt with some jeans that reached to her knees and sneakers. She grinned widely at the countries, "My name is Henrietta Maria, but you can Ella or Maryland, the 7th state of America.i'll let the others have their turn since they're 50 of us you know." She did a cartwheel across the stage, having some clapping and making comments on how adorable or cute she is. If only they know she can be a tough cookie sometimes.

Another state came next, wearing a navy blue halter top, a white short skirt, and blue sandals. She also wore a white bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair was staight with some hay-colored, blond color and she had sky blue eyes. "My name is Emma or South Carolina, the 8th state. I am also the oldest twin sister of Madison or North Carolina, the 12th state. She is just a cute girl!" Emma said, probably thinking of her younger twin.

"You aren't supposed to talk about me Emma! Didn't we talk about me introducing myself," a young, female voice that came as a whisper answered in a very irritated voice from the curtains on the left side of the stage.

"Oh! Sorry Maddy! I just got a little carried away on how adorable you were..."

"Emma! You're doing it again!"

North Carolina pounted like America does when he doesn't get his way. "Alright. Well bye you guys!" she does a little bow before leaving the stage.

A teenage boy came up next.. He had brown hair with some blond streaks that's short and his bangs are slanted to the left and he had green eyes. He wore a navy blue newsie hat on his head and wore a blue t-shirt that had his motto, "Live Free or Die" in graffiti letters and some light blue pants with blue sneakers. "Hi, I'm New Hamshire but you can call me Liam, the 9th state. I am part of the first 13 colonies." He siad.

"Where did you get that shirt?" Japan said, looking interested in the graffiti designs.

"i had New York made this for me. After all, i have the famous moto, "Live Free or Die." You know for the Revolution with England," he sneared the country's name, glaring his matching color eyes with England, who only sulked. After the state left the stage, England began banging his head on the table.

"Is there not one *bang* state *bang* that was *bang* part of the *bang* 13 *bang* that doesn't bloody *bang* hate me*BANG* *BANG *BANG*..." he continue to bang his head, his older brothers and Peter giving up on how to cheer him up.

"Ya a poor soul, ain't ya," Scotland , the oldest, sigh as he puff from his cigar.

Ireland, Wales, and Sealand's eyes widen when they saw the next state on the stage. "Umm...lads?" Ireland said to the two other Kirkland brothers.

"WHAT?!" said Scoland and England in unsion. Mostly Scotland in a upset tone and England in a depressed tone.

"Look lads."

Both look at the stage and both of their green eyes too widen. "Bloody Hell," Scotland said under his breath. All the other countries looked shocked as well.

"Please to meet all of you. My name is Virginia, the 10th state. You may also call me by my human name, Alice." The state did a curtious bow. She wore a blue dress with a white apron, white stockings and black mary janes, and a black ribbon tied into a bow on her collar. What shock the others is her blond hair that even when tied into two ponytails it reached to her knees and her eyes that were a striking green color under those glasses. In other words, my friends, she looked just like a female version of England.

"You...you...you...you..you," was the only things England could say. He actually had a daughter that looked _**EXACTLY**_ like him! But then thoguths filled in his head. If she was only the the original 13, does that mean she also hates him like the others who were glaring at him this moment behind her.

"Hello father," she did another bow, "it's good to finally meet you again. You might have not met me, but the last i saw you was after the War of 1812."

"So ye lassie is me niece?" Scotland asked, unsure if this is really a ture daughter of England.

"Yes and you are Uncle Allistor, one of my 4 uncles."

"Sh'e a beauty isn't she," a voice with a French accent said. For some reason, Virginia's face turned into a scowl.

"Can it you BLOODY WANKER!" she yelled into the direction where the countries persumed the voice was coming from.

"Yep, the lassie is a Kirkland alright," Wales said. England, meanwhile, was daydreaming on how he had a daughter who acts like a proper lady. Maybe he should buy her some pretty dresses or have some tea together.

"Also, do you believe in magic?" Ireland asked, knowing her answer will probably be.

"Of course! I sometimes have tea parties with some creatures i know of and practice it as well...except i summon Alaska sometimes..." Russia head perked up when he heard is former land's name. Belarus paled which did not go unnoticed by Lithuania, Ukraine, and Russia who looked at her confused.

"Farewell. It was nice to meet you all. Oh! Just letting you know, dont be surprised when you see the next state."

England looked at her confused as she left the stage. "What did she..."

"WHATSUP EVERYBODY!" a booming voice said that scared some of the nations. A teen girl with blond hair that spiked in different places but most of it is down as well as her bangs that are slanted to the right side of her face, covering her right eye while the blue left one was uncovered while the other side was pulled up with a red gemed apple hairclip. She wore a red undershirt with a navy blue one shoulder shirt over it, slanting to the left side. Her shirt had a white apple on it. She had on some white jean skirt with blue sneakers. It was obvious that she was somewhat of a tomboy.

"Hi, I'm Skylar or New York, the 11th state. You all might have known me as New Netherland, meaning that Netherland was my other dad," she looked at Netherland who had a shocked look and Belgium who was squealing that she has another person to talk to.

"I am also known for New York City and my Yankees." With a salute, she left.

Another girl came on. "Hello, I'm Madison, or North Carolina but you already know that by my older twin sister," she sigh. She looked like her twin except her hair was a bit curlier at the ends, her eyes were more violet, the skirt was replaced with some white shorts, and her bracelet was red. She seemed a bit more quiet than the other. "Please do not ask my sister anything about me, peaches, or anything that she will take the chance to say." She left quickly to her sister's side who was mumbling how that wasn;t nice to do to the older twin.

"Okay," said Poland, "that was, like, so wierd."

The 13th state came. He was rather short for a teen that looked like his age could be 26 if he were not a state. He had brownish,blond hair that was shaggy, blue, brown eyes, and some freckles on his face. He wore white button up shirt with a blue jean coat over it that had a yellow star on the left side, grey pants, and soem black shoes. "Hi, i'm Liam or Rhode Island, the 13th and sadly the smallest state of the U.S. Seriously dad, why of all the states must i be the smallest," he galed his eyes to his older siblings who some couldn't help, especially Pennsylvannia, to laugh.

"Anyways, i hope you all can see.." the other 12 states came to the front of the stage, having glares at the countries, "That if any of you _**I mean any of you**_ dare to hurt our dad, we promise to send you all to where the world never ends." Some of them chuckled darkly, even Delaware had his glare darkened and Pennslyvania cracked her knuckles. Virginia also looked at the countries to see if they'll say anything. Then Rhode Island's glare went to England as well as the others, "And that means you, " he snared, "_**Great Britian**_..."

**So what do you think? If you any any useful information or ideas for the other states, i'll be gladly to accept them. Also if you have good names for Belarus' children or any of the states, feel free to tell them to me.**


	6. Chapter 5: The STATES 14-24

**Author's Note: ****Okay here is the next states. Remember to review and if you have any idea for the states please tell me. Oh Rhode Island's name is David and New Hampshire Liam.**

**Chapter 5**

Arthur resumed crying in the corner of the room after being threatened by the original 13 colonies. Some of the countries manage to coax him into his chair while they and the others fear of the next states that will come. They waited when Alfred went on the stage.

"Hello country citizens. I hope my awesome 13 oldest states didn't scare you." He stated laughing, unaware or ignoring the countries who were a bit scared. "Okay! Now I will now present you my 14th oldest state, VERMONT!" he point to the stage where the light hit.

"…."

"….."

"Uh? America, where's Vermont?" Lithuania said, getting nods from the others.

"I'm right here!" they looked closely to see a teen girl that had wavy, long hay-colored hair that reached to her waist. She had blue eyes and wore a dress that was white with blue and red maple leafs at the bottom part of it, a red sweater and blue flats. Also on her head was a Hermit thrush, the state bird.

"I'm Adelina, also known as the Vermont. I'm the state that produces the most maple syrup. Ravi de vous rencontre _(Please to meet you_)."

"Oui, you speak French?" France asked, his perverted eyes staring at the girl, much to Alfred's anger.

Adelina nodded, "Yes, I have many citizens that are French and French-Canadian." At that, France started feeling a dark aura behind him. He suddenly gulped, knowing whose that could be.

"Hello _**Frog**_, did my ears misheard or did I hear that one of America's children can speak French." France slowly turned around, but regretted immediately when he saw those green eyes begging for blood staring right at him.

"NO! I will not put up with you….you black sheep of Europe!" England went straight for his neck which France did to his as well, cursing each other in English and French.

The bird on top of the girl looked at its owner. "Qui êtes-vous? _(Who are you?_)"

"Sigh. I'm Vermont, your owner." Canada gave his niece a comfort look, after all, she was his favorite and knows how she felt."

She left while the two countries still fought against each other. France was still trying to save his beautiful face when his eyes suddenly spotted the next state, "What a beautiful girl!" he zoomed away from England and was in front of the stage, the scent of Francis' roses overfilling the room. He was staring at a girl who had brown hair that reached to her chest in two pigtails that weren't braided. She had bright green eyes and wore a red plaited shirt that reached just above her bellybutton, dark blue jean shorts, and red and white sneakers.

"Hi ya. Y'all would want ta know that I'm Abigail or Kentucky, the 15th state. I'm best known for my horse races!" She gave everyone a smile that they all knew belonged to America.

"Bonjour belle fille, _(hello beautiful girl_)" France said before giving her a red rose.

"Oh! Umm, thank you!" She started turning a bit red from embarrassment. What she didn't realize was that France was staring at her like he was observing her. The other countries could see the American smiling but with a menacing look under his glasses as he inched closer to the French with what appears to be a chainsaw. How did he get it in the first place we may never know.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" a big old-looking guitar slammed into Francis' face, sending him to the floor before America could have a chance to tear him into pieces. All eyes looked toward a teen boy who wrapped his right arm around Kentucky's waist, sending death-glares at the French. "I can see why Pa hated the French in the first place." The boy growled.

"Andrew, be nice!" Abigail scolded the boy, "We don't want to make a bad impression for the other countries."

The teen nodded and went to introduce himself "Hi, I'm Andrew or Tennessee, the 16th state and also known as the 'Volunteer State' but that's a whole other story." Andrew grinned as he tipped his beige cowboy hat to the countries. He looked down at France who was rubbing his head that had a big lump on top. "Sorry there old man, but you were getting a bit 'too comfortable' on Abigail, so please watch yourself next time." He smiled as he show off his guitar as a warning. For his outfit, he wore a unbuttoned blue shirt with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and a pair of low-cut brown boots. He had shaggy brown-gold hair with a hint of red in it. He also had on his head a raccoon coonskin cap.

"Your father hates me?" France looked at him with teary eyes.

He scratched his head, "Uh, yeah…Didn't you guys had the Hundred Year War?"

"Angleterre is your père? "

"I don't speak French much but if you refer to England as my pa, then yeah?"

Before France could respond, England pushed him away, "So your my child yet don't hate me?" Arthur was desperate for a response.

"Yeah, I pretty much forgave you over the War of 1812. I think the first 13 are the only states that really hate you. Funny that most of the states actually put Ma and-YMMHHPPH" his mouth was covered by Kentucky as she put her hand over. "Yeah, good one bro! We don't want to say too much now so let's go." She smiled to the countries, dragging her brother away from the stage.

"Hi I'm Taylor, the 17th state known as Ohio," A girl with short blond hair and brown eyes walk onto the stage. She wore a white bandana on her head, orange and white striped shirt, white shirt, and orange flip flops.

"A-HI-O?" Italy said, veeing next to Ludwig.

"Not cool. It's Ohio! Please pronounce it next time." She sigh and left, the next state coming next.

"Bonjour, I'm Jeanne or Louisiana, the 18th of course." This girl wore a white shirt that was frilled at the end and with puffed short-sleeves, some woven bracelets on her wrists, a light blue flow shirt, and white heels. Surprisingly, she had similar looks to Georgia. She was "I have my own language and culture due to the influence of French, Spanish, and African-American. My favorite time of the year is the Mardi Gras so feel free to visit."

"Oh, so mi amiga do you have other things that you are interested in?" Spain said, not realizing a very jealous Italian who wanted Antonio's attention onto him.

"Oh yeah," she paused for a moment, "I also love voodoo as well." She left a very frightened Spanish who wish he took that question back.

This time when the next state came, there were actually three. The first one was a teen girl who had long dark brown hair with a hint of blond, blue doe eyes, and she wore a green headband over her head. She wore a green shirt with a motor race car on it, jean shorts, and black combat boots. The second teen was a teen guy who had blond neat hair, blue eyes and a small beard that was forming on his chin like France's. He wore a grey button-up shirt, black pants, and grey converse. He looked a bit imitating than the girl, but the other boy was scary. Besides his auburn hair with the cowlick and blue eyes, he wore a grey fedora tilted to his right, a white dress shirt with a black tie and vest over it, grey pants, and black shoes. What was scary about this guy was that he had a large gun that looked very heavy in his hands.

"We're the 19th, 20th, and 21st states. First is me," the girl pointed herself, "I'm Indiana or Diana for short. Next is Jasper or Mississippi, and finally the guy with the Tommy gun is Alphonse, Illinois or just call him AL."

"Vhy does your bruder have a Tommy gun?" Germany asked.

"Well," Mississippi scratched his head, "He had Al Capone from Chicago and adored that guy so much, he started acting a bit like the Italian Mafia. Both he and New York would talk about the old days. New Jersey never really talked about his, only if somebody gets him mad; he becomes a lunatic Mafia after you." He glanced at France who seemed to have gotten on John's bad side already.

"Yep," Al chuckled darkly, "If any of you bird-heads irritate me or do anything to mom or Diana," he loaded his gun, "This baby of mine will soffiare gracile poco cervello fino! _(blow your puny little brains_ _up!_)"

Indiana smacked his head, making him scold and curse something under his breath in Italian, "You're _not_ going to kill anybody with your machine gun…GOT IT?" he mumbled a yes and all three left with Diana pulling Illinois' ear.

"Vee~ Ludwig," Italy grabbed his arm, "Who's their mom?"

"OKAY!" America shouted loud, hoping Italy forget his question, "UH….LETS HAVE 22nd, 23rd, and 24th states of ME THE HERO!….ALABAMA, MAINE, AND MISSOURI!" 'and please don't call me ma when you guys are on stage!'

Another three states came next. The first one was a teen girl wearing a white t-shirt with a rocket on it, wore beige shorts, and red sneakers. She was pale with green eyes and short red-blonde hair that reaches to she shoulders. The next one was also a girl with long brown hair with some blond highlights at the front that reached to her hips and blue-green eyes. She wore a dark purple, nearly blue turtleneck, skinny jeans, and some dark grey fur boots that reached to her ankles. The last one was a teen boy with blond hair that is a bit wavy up to his shoulders, blue eyes with a hint of brown, and he wore a white and blue button-up shirt, dark grey pants, and black combat boots underneath.

The first girl introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Alabama or Rebecca. My sister, Maine, is Claire and my brother Missouri is Michel." Maine shyly waved a hello while Missouri did a France-style kiss which made the female countries blush, make comments on how sweet he was, and being flattered.

Germany groaned, "Don't tell me, you're other vater is France."

"Yup. Pretty much. Even my flag was influenced by his."

"I'm al…also influenced by the French-Canadians," Maine said, her voice a little stronger than her older sister Vermont.

"Oh Bloody…Please dear chap don't tell me there's more of you French states?!" Sadly to the British's dismay, all three of them nodded.

Alabama whispered to Maine, "Wait until they see our brother." Both giggled, confusing Missouri until they whispered his name to him. Missouri sigh, knowing his younger brother is more French than he is. At least he only has to handle that horrible younger sister of his than the British siblings every single day.

"Good luck, you'll need it." With that, the three left, stunning some of the countries as to why they said that until…

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Hungary, most of the girls, and Romano screamed (Him more of a CHIGIIII). The others turned and began to pale at the sight.

"BLOODY HELL!"

**Author's Note:**** so what do you think so far? If it's lame I'm sorry. If you have some ideas for the states please tell me. Can't wait for the new country to come soon!**


End file.
